Happy Birthday Kiba!
by Chiba-Ibuki532
Summary: It's Kiba sixteenth birthday! Who will show up? Who won't show up? What will happen? What won't happen?Read to find out!


Happy Bithday Kiba!

by Charles Bullock

(charactors belong to Masashi Kishmoto)

"Man I hope people come to my party..." Kiba explained to his friends. "I'll be there!" Naruto yelled jumpimg on Kiba's back. "Us too" Shikamaru said walking up with Shino. Kiba looked over at the bruding Sasuke. "What 'bout you Sasuke?" he asked.

Then out of nowhere the two most annoying people showed up...the red-headed witch, and her pinked-headed friend, Karin and Sakura. "Trust me, he'll be there..." Karin started. Kiba was struck with confusion. "Who even said you was invited?" Kiba asked with one eyebrow raised. "No one, we're coming anyway...it's not a party without me and Sakura." she said without regard for their other cheerleader, Ino.

Kiba smirked. _My ass._ He thought to hiself. "Dude are you really going to let them come" Shikamaru asked sitting on the nearby picnic table. "Heck no!" Kiba yepped. Which sounded more like a bark.

The next day was the day before Kiba's sweet-sixteen. He had gotten a few more RSVP's from Neji, and most from the Sand Academy.

With Neji's RSVP came Tenten's and Rock Lee's. Kiba was dissapointed with not seeing one from a certain light-blue-eyed girl.

Fed up with dissapointment, Kiba gathered all his strenght, and Akamaru, and left for the Hyuuga Mantion.

As Akamaru ran around the nearby park chasing butterflies and a chipmuck, Kiba knocked on the big door in front of him. At the door stood the clan leader Hyuuga Hiashi. Kiba gulped. "S-sir...I sent y-your daughter a-a...umm...invite to my s-sixteenth bithday party, and I just wan-" Kiba was cut off by Hiashi's sturn voice. "Sorry son but Hinata won't be able to make it...she has to go with us on our annual family trip." He explained.

_Man that ain't fair._ Kiba say in his head. "Why are the Hyuugas so strict?" he started to himself. "I mean Neji gets to do things, why can't Hinata?" No sooner then he said that a certian light-blue-eyed girl popped up. "It's because he's older." a soft but nice voice started. "He's seventeen, and at seventeen we get more freedom." Kiba's mouth dropped. "Well that's stupid" he complained.

Kiba and Hinata walked the park where Akamaru was playing. They talked for a good hour before Hiashi called her in. "I gotta go." Hinata said petting Akamaru. "Good-night" then she blew Kiba a kiss.

Kiba's little puppy heart fluttered when he recieved that blown kiss. "Ah...a kiss from an angel" the red-fang-cheeked boy murmured to his self.

*Arf!* Akamaru barked. "Yeah, me too..." the amber-eyed Kiba started, "I'm not ready to leave either."

Kiba and Akamaru dicided to stay at the park for a little while. Little did they know, but Hinata's window was right above where they were.

"Aw he looks so cute when he's with Akamaru." the light-blue-eyed Hinata said thinking she was alone. "Who's cute?" asked a smeller virsion of Hinata. Hinata about jumped out her skin when she seen her little sister, Hanabi. "Whoa! How'd you get in here?" She asked grabbing where her heart is. Hanabi pointed in the direction of her door. Hinata looked over her sister's shoulder at the door thinkimg something else was there. "Is that a popcicle?'' Hinata asked with big beadie eyed. "Is that Inuzuka Kiba?" Hanabi asked ignoring her question completly.

Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on Hinata's window. Both Hinata and Hanabi about fell over in surprise. "Leave..." Hinata wispered to her little sister nudging her to move. Hanabi shrugged, took a bite of her popcicle and left.

Hinata ran to the big door to go outside. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of angry excitment. "Huh...I...uh man" Kiba murmured scatching the back of his head.

"I really want you to be at my party tomorrow."

"Yeah I really wanted to come too."

They sat down on the bed.

"Man this stinks real bad, AH!"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you, but my dad got the invite in the mail; looked at it, then threw it away!"

"Man that really does suck," Kiba layed back on Hinata's huge bed. That bed was big enough for three people. Kiba looked up into Hinata's big light-blue-eyes. They seemed to sparkle with help from the pretruding moonlight through the balcony door.

"Wow, you look really nice in the moonlight..." Kiba said still glaring at the blushing Hinata. "T-thank you." She then layed down next to her best friend. Both now looking at the ceiling. "So are you going to be ok without me there?" Hinata asked looking over at the amber-eyed boy. "Kiba! wake up!" He jumped awake from the sotf blow to the chest from Hinata's itty-bitty hand. "Oh s-sorry. I'm tired out of my mind...me andAkamaru played in that park ALL day since we talked last."

"Where is Akamaru anyway?"

"Oh, I sent him home with a message to my mom letting her know where I was."

"That's nice." she put her fingers in Kiba's hair. He looked up and just smiled. "You most like hair, don't you?" Hinata's face faulted. "Have you not noticed how nicemy hair is?" she asked still playing with Kiba's chocolate locks. The air startedto tense up in Hinata's room. Kiba hadto sit up.

"Umm..." He's speech was interrupted by a big opened mouth yawn. Hinata's eye grow to the size of her head when she seen Kiba's abnormally large canine teeth. "Wow." she started. "Does that run in the family?"

"Huh?"

"Your teeth silly. Does every Inuzuka have canina's like yours?"

"Yeah I guess so, my mom has'em. I dunno 'bout Hana." He stated poking his strongly purtruding teeth. "Man that would be so cool to have teeth like that." Hinata admitted to the sleepish looking Kiba. "Yeah, I guess it is kindda cool." Kiba chuckledtrying not to fall asleep. He failed horribly. His head smacked the bed as he fell aleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up to find herself embraced in the arms of her red-cheeked friend. "K-kiba? wake up..." Kiba jumped "Im up! I'm up!" Kiba rubbed his eyes and paused. "Where's my shirt?" He looked around, and then his eyes stopped on an all to familure body. Hinata was wearing his shirt. The red on her face couldn't even be messured she was so embarrissed. "H-how did you s-sleep?" she studdered. "Good, what bout you?" Kiba answered scatching the back of his head. _What else did I loss lest night?_ He asked his self.

"S-sorry about y-your shirt, you l-looked so hot, and I was still sortta c-cold. Even under the cover." Kiba could smell that lye on her like it was fresh cooked Christmas Ham. Allhe did was smirck. "How hasn't your dad came up here yet?" he asked looking out the window. "Don't worry about my father, I got my daddy right here!" Hinata stepped up to Kiba, looked himin his amber eyes and said one thing before giving him a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

A big question mark popped on Kiba's face when Hinata kissed him. Hewas in complete shock. Little did Kiba know, but the rest of the family had left forgetting all about Hinata. (this wasn't the first time she was left home) Kiba's question mark soon went away when his tongue got a massage from Hinata's tongue. Which came to another surprise to him.

Kiba was astoinded by Hinata's plessurable abilities. Who knew the silent, light-blue-eyed Hyuuga hairess could do such magical things. Kiba's train of thought broke, along with his balance. He and Hinata fell to the floor. Kiba fell flat in his butt, Hinata fell with her legs spread over his waist. They both blushed. Hinata's of course filled your entire face. "Does this make me your girlfriend?" she asked with her fingers once again in his hair. "Only if you want to be." he replied.


End file.
